MEMS-based optical scanners are used in a variety of applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,952,781, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of scanning a light beam and a method of manufacturing a microelectromechanical system (MEMS), which can be incorporated in a scanning device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0207970, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a scanning depth engine, which includes a transmitter, which emits a beam comprising pulses of light, and a scanner, which is configured to scan the beam, within a predefined scan range, over a scene. The scanner may comprise a micromirror produced using MEMS technology. A receiver receives the light reflected from the scene and generates an output indicative of the time of flight of the pulses to and from points in the scene. A processor is coupled to control the scanner and to process the output of the receiver so as to generate a 3D map of the scene.
PCT International Publication WO 2015/109273, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a scanning device, which includes a substrate, which is etched to define an array of two or more parallel rotating members, such as scanning mirrors, and a gimbal surrounding the rotating members. First hinges connect the gimbal to the substrate and defining a first axis of rotation, about which the gimbal rotates relative to the substrate. Second hinges connect the rotating members to the support and defining respective second, mutually-parallel axes of rotation of the rotating members relative to the support, which are not parallel to the first axis. In some embodiments, coupling means between the mirrors in the array couple the oscillations of the mirrors and thus maintain the synchronization between them.